


One&Only

by sweetietaro



Category: EXO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetietaro/pseuds/sweetietaro





	One&Only

张艺兴是个0号，一个不平凡的0号。

——他的内个很大。

也许你会说，有什么了不起的，能有多大？害，也没什么，就是比每一个跟他上过床的1号都大，打击遍了大半个圈子自诩器大活好的小攻们。

用他的话说，当下面那个只是因为爽，精神上只有他压别人的份儿。所以纵横gay圈这些年，阅遍无数男人胯下那根东西，张艺兴的自负心也是与日俱增。

也不能说人家嘚瑟，毕竟人家确实有那个资本，况且他在上床以外的时间里还是很谦逊低调的——

“我爱你Lay!!!”“Lay你真美！！”“今晚和我睡吧！！”

台上的人对四面八方露骨的喧嚣充耳不闻，跟随着性感的音乐舞动身体，每一个动作每一个表情都刻进深深的魅惑，让旁边的职业伴舞都黯然失色，更是让台下的观众们狼血沸腾。

——好吧，跳舞的张艺兴也并不是很低调。不过多亏了他这幅勾人的样子，即使他的风评没有那么好，仍旧有人前赴后继地想要跟他度过一个美妙的夜晚。

别误会，我们的Lay是有正经工作的，白天在化物所做科研项目，晚上来gay吧跳舞只是他的业余爱好，虽然他的舞技已经远远超出了业余的水平。

一舞毕，张艺兴恣意地顶了个胯，紧身的黑色裤子把因兴奋而有些抬头的部位勾勒出形状来，这样的视觉诱惑使得台下更为躁动，甚至已经有人把手伸进自己的裤裆自慰起来。张艺兴巧妙地避开想要摸上他身体的无数双手，噙着一缕似有似无的笑意绕过人群坐到了吧台前。

狩猎才刚刚开始。

点了杯莫吉托，张艺兴用吸管搅着冰块，透过汗湿的刘海漫不经心地扫视着周围。那边卡座里有一个帅哥，他在刚才跳舞的时候就注意到了，颜控如他自是动了些歪心思，最后顶胯的时候也朝准了那个方向，他对自己的魅力还没有失去自信过。

果不其然，在他喝了小半杯酒，期间被三四个人搭话之后，帅哥起身向这边走来。“一个人来这里喝果汁？”

靠。酒量不好是他最大的硬伤，驰骋江湖最忌讳人调侃他的宝宝口味。张艺兴一手托腮扭过半边脸去，近距离看，帅气中不乏性感，成熟中不乏青春，fine，帅哥可以被原谅。

“帅哥不也是一个人？”听到问话的帅哥微微笑了一下，在旁边的椅子上落了座，大手在张艺兴的脸颊略显色情地摩挲了一下，赞叹道：“你跳舞的样子真的很美，我是吴世勋，可以有幸知道你的名字吗？”

歪了歪头，张艺兴答：“Lay。”

“果然还没资格知道美人的真名么。”吴世勋打了个响指叫了杯百利甜，解开了两颗扣子露出结实漂亮的胸肌。“不知道美人是否赏脸让我进一步探索你的美呢？”

还没等张艺兴开口，一个长相清秀的男孩膝行至吴世勋脚边，说了句“哥哥我想喝你的牛奶”，便匍匐在他大腿上向吴世勋胯下探去。这时候调酒师把百利甜递了过来，吴世勋将杯子往张艺兴那边一推，扒开企图在他身下作乱的手，睨了一眼便把目光投回到张艺兴身上：“可我已经请了这位美人喝牛奶哦。”

一致对外时期，张艺兴不好拂了人的面子，接过酒杯仰起头痛快地喝了一大口。男孩自讨没趣，横了张艺兴一眼，便也起身离开。

“甜么？”吴世勋用眼神示意张艺兴再喝一口，放下酒杯后张艺兴舔了舔嘴角，不温不火地回应着：“你可以尝尝。”

吴世勋探身向前低头吻住了张艺兴，那双丰润晶亮的唇一直在勾引他，舌头伸进口腔内挑逗十足地扫了一圈，还残存着百利甜的香气。吻毕又在人上唇舔了一下，才满意地站起来，搂着美人打算出去，在张艺兴耳边吹了口气，暗示着：“还不够。”

在附近的情侣酒店开了房，两人黏糊着在电梯里便拥吻起来。其实他俩都不是很饥渴的人，偶尔的猎艳只是生活情趣，不过也许是对方太具有吸引力，那无用的定力早已荡然无存。

进了房间张艺兴插上卡，把吴世勋抵在门上便有些急不可耐地解人裤链，真正将那个兴奋昂扬的大家伙放出来时，张艺兴却一时间有些怔住了。

——苍天啊，他无人能敌的0号生涯即将结束了吗？这个帅哥的几把为什么这么该死的大啊！

他不死心地握住柱身缓缓撸动了两下，心里暗暗和自己的尺寸进行对比，结果手中的性器跳动了两下胀得更大了。

“好大……”在张艺兴迷茫的功夫，吴世勋一把将人抱起带到了床上。边脱着两人的衣服边调侃：“没想到美人这么主动啊，”说着用胯下那根在人臀缝处顶了顶，“看来Lay xi对我的老二很满意？”

张艺兴被喷在肩颈处的灼热气息激起一阵喘息，摸着人的腹肌和人鱼线有些闷闷道：“我还第一次见到有人比我还大。”

瞧瞧这实诚孩子，吴世勋被他意料之外的娇憨模样萌到了，掐了下张艺兴的鼻头吻了下去。“那你可能要体验一下没感受过的爽了。”

把人摆成跪趴的姿势，挤了点润滑到手上搓热，吴世勋在人还紧闭着的穴口处按压了一会，就着手上滑腻的液体探了一个手指进去。高热的甬道紧致且有弹性，吮住他的手指，在内壁拓张起来也没有太多阻碍，吴世勋不禁开始期待换成自己的老二插进去该是怎样一番销魂滋味。

扩张得差不多了，在张艺兴甜腻的呻吟中不费力气地找到了敏感点所在，吴世勋把三根手指都抽了出来。正当张艺兴以为对方的性器要肏进来的时候，屁股都自觉抬得更高了，却感到了一个柔软湿滑的东西钻进了小穴。

“嗯……啊…哈啊……”舔弄带来的快感有别于真正的性交，却会激起一种别样的电流，张艺兴很少在前戏阶段就被伺候得这么舒服，忘情地扭着屁股表达自己的舒爽。

给张艺兴舔了会穴，吴世勋把人拽过来头对准了身下的昂扬，握住阴茎在张艺兴脸上拍了拍，沉声道：“Lay也给我舔一下吧。”在床事方面一向高傲的张艺兴不知怎么，鬼使神差地没有异议就含住了过于粗大的性器。大张的嘴吞吐间不断流下混着前列腺液的涎水，含不下的大部分用纤细的小手撸动抚慰。

不得不承认这样一个美人为自己口交，视觉和触觉上的刺激是很强的，不过吴世勋还是更想操张艺兴那个缠人的小穴。把人扶起来坐到自己腿上，对准穴口缓慢地插了进去，内壁被硕大的龟头一路碾压，张艺兴有些爽得说不出话，无意识地缩紧了甬道。

吴世勋用指甲在人乳尖搔刮着，向上狠顶了一下威胁道：“别夹那么紧，小心我把你操到失禁。”

张艺兴不以为意，又缩了两下挺腰动了起来，嘴上还是不服气：“别说的好像你很厉害似的。”

很好，这是你自己不信邪，就不能怪我了。吴世勋用骑乘的体位又抽插了几十下，翻身起来把张艺兴压在身下以绝对主导的姿势开始新一轮肏动。想要夺回掌控地位的张艺兴尝试了几次，无奈与身上人力量差距悬殊，只有在下面嗯嗯啊啊的份。

吴世勋忽然减缓了抽插的频率，一手向前探去给人挺翘着已经湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎揉了两下，还没等张艺兴开口要他快点，一下子重重按在他小腹，同时一下下向前列腺处重重顶弄。

先前混着喝了两杯酒，本就会增加上厕所的次数，现在膀胱处被人不断按压着，张艺兴觉得自己下一秒就要尿出来了。“吴…世勋……别，别按了……”张艺兴抖着声音求饶，在他下身作乱的手的主人却没有丝毫怜悯，揉捏起可怜的龟头，后穴中的磨蹭顶弄也持续进行着。

“啊啊……不行了…呜……要，要去厕所……”张艺兴被折磨得眼泪都掉出来了，整个下身都酸酸胀胀的，害怕真的失禁一直绷紧了小腹憋着，感觉马上就要撑不住了。

吴世勋不为所动地要求道：“说点好听的。”张艺兴攒了许久的力气糯糯开口：“哥哥，好爸爸……你的肉棒好大…嗯……我错了，求求你了…唔…让我射吧……”

“射精还是射尿？”“都，都想……”

估摸着人马上要到极限了，吴世勋托起张艺兴的屁股两人相连着走到卫生间，用给小孩把尿的姿势让人冲向浴室内侧。张艺兴觉得羞耻极了，可实在忍不住，草草撸动了两下便颤抖着射出一股一股的白浊，依旧肿胀的性器又抽搐了两下，淅淅沥沥地滴下淡黄色的尿液。

太超过了，张艺兴觉得自己的脸从来没有这么烫过，从人身上下来脚着了地，偏吴世勋那根还在他体内逞凶，敏感的马眼处还被恶劣地抠挖玩弄，只得扶住一旁莲蓬头的水管勉强保持平衡。

最后吴世勋射出来的时候，张艺兴又射了一次，还悄悄寻思着，大家伙果然不一般，这是他有史以来最爽的一次床事。

给两人简单清洗的时候，吴世勋问道：“怎么样艺兴，舒服吗？”张艺兴眨巴着下垂眼懵懵点头：“嗯，好爽的……嗯？？？你怎么知道我名字？”

面前的人突然弯起月牙眼笑得一脸狡黠：“你的团队新专利的合作公司，我是投资人，”在张艺兴震悚的目光中安抚地吻了吻撅起的嘴唇，“没想到张院士倒是贵人多忘事，不记得我了。”

后来江湖上再也没流传过Lay的新事迹，据说一向自负的0号终于找到了比他还大的1号，也找到了one&only的真命天子，从此不再混迹于声色场所了。

END


End file.
